214 The Third Man
by KateB-fan
Summary: Celos... una cita informal... hamburguesas y batidos... era de esperar que me inspirara en el final del capítulo no? Espero que les guste! Dejenme conocer sus opiniones PLEASE!


**214 The Third Man**

Sentados alrededor de una mesa, enfrentados, Castle acababa de terminar su hamburguesa y Beckett disfrutaba de su batido de frutillas.

Ella parecía en su mundo, realmente pensando en otra cosa y él aprovechó para observarla. Se había puesto muy celoso al verla con ese tipo, Brad… sobre todo porque la había visto interesada en él. Y Dios! Ese vestido rojo que se había puesto… él solo la había visto arreglada un par de veces… y todas habían sido para él... Castle tomó un trago de agua y pensó que quizás ella había respondido así por celos… cuando se enteró de que él saldría con la soltera codiciada número tres… sonrió involuntariamente y eso llamó la atención de ella.

-Qué?- le dijo tratando de descifrar su expresión.

-Nada… solo… recordaba lo accidentada que fue la cita que ambos tuvimos…- dijo intentando sonar sincero.

-Y bueno… esas cosas pasan cuando uno tiene una profesión como esta… siento lo de tu cita…

-Si… bueno… realmente no se si valía la pena en mi caso… ella era muy linda, pero no era mi tipo…- le dijo él pensativo.

-Ah no? Y cuál es tu tipo?- le dijo ella jugando inconscientemente con la pajilla del batido.

-Ciertamente, no las rubias…

-Yo… pensé que si…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Me gustan las mujeres inteligentes… seguras de si mismas… y no las que se conforman con salir en las revistas, en páginas de moda…

-Mmm…- dijo ella pensativa- no te creo…

-Bueno… no es que no me gusten… lo que digo es que no me inspiran nada profundo…

-Ah…- dijo ella y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Y tú? Qué me dices?

-Bueno… no se si tengo un tipo de hombre… pero me agrada sentirme segura… sentir que tengo al lado a alguien que realmente me ama y que estaría dispuesto a todo por mi…- le dijo y lo miró con intensidad.

-Bueno… el señor bombero quizás cumplía con los requisitos…- dijo él un poco celoso.

-Tengo que reconocer que era lindo… y simpático, también… pero la verdad es que no me movió ni un pelo…- dijo y desvió la mirada…

-Y bueno… quizás tengamos que considerar la posibilidad de buscar otras citas…

-Si… quizás si…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-A propósito…- le dijo y deslizó la mano, acariciando suavemente la de ella, sobre la mesa- me alegra de que hayamos terminado el día aquí… me pone de buen humor compartir esto contigo…

-Si…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír mientras sus ojos parecían pegados a sus manos reunidas.

-Quiero decir… siento que tanto tú como yo… nos estamos…- dijo y la miró, apretando un poco la mano y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Qué?- dijo ella al ver que él no seguía hablando.

-Nos estamos complementando muy bien últimamente…

-Te parece?- dijo ella con algo de desilusión.

-Por supuesto… tengo que admitir que al principio noté tu fastidio… supe desde el primer momento lo molesta que estabas de tenerme detrás de ti…- le dijo él y sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-Bueno… para qué negarlo? Si… me sentía así… siempre fui muy territorial con mi trabajo y mi vida… y de repente tú irrumpiste aquí… y mi vida cambió…

-Irrumpí?

-Quiero decir… hay momentos en que realmente aprecio tu ayuda… eres muy inteligente y sabes utilizar esa inteligencia, cosa que es a menudo difícil… pero hay otras veces en que siento que estoy cuidando a mi sobrino de seis años… y me resulta una tarea difícil…- le dijo con honestidad.

-Si… lo entiendo… y lo siento…

-Pero es verdad que últimamente… debido a que te conozco mejor… me siento más relajada… y aprecio la forma en que me ayudas…

-Eso es exactamente a lo que me refería…- dijo sonriendo él.

-Bueno… entonces estamos de acuerdo…

-Por supuesto… - le dijo él.

-Ambos sonrieron y ella continuó con el batido.

-Volverás a salir con él?- le preguntó Castle luego de un silencio cómodo entre ambos.

-Castle!- dijo ella y alzó la ceja con fastidio.

-Solo preguntaba…- dijo él y sonrió con inocencia.

-Por qué te interesa tanto?- le dijo ella y lo miró con intención.

-No lo se… quizás porque no me gusta para ti?- dijo él con nerviosismo.

-No saldré más con él… si tú me prometes que no saldrás otra vez con ella….- dijo Kate y luego se arrepintió, al ver el brillo en los ojos de él.

-Por qué?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Porque no me gusta para ti?- dijo tratando de sonar convincente ella.

-Es un trato entonces…- dijo él y ambos sonrieron.

Otra vez se instaló un silencio cómodo entre ellos y esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió.

-Vamos a dormir?- dijo y sonrió a medias cuando observó la expresión juguetona en los ojos de él.

-Cuando quieras…- dijo él sintiendo que sus piernas se aflojaban.

-Cada uno a su casa…- le dijo ella marcando las palabras y disfrutando de la desilusión de él- Richard Castle… no puedo creer que tengas la idea fija…- dijo sonriendo y lo dos rieron a carcajadas…


End file.
